La vida de los Cullen antes de la llegada de Bella
by hadilu-chan
Summary: Esta es una parodia de Crepusculo, dode nos imaginamos un día normal en la vida de nuestros vampiros favoritos antes de que tubieran que hacer de niñeros de tiempo completo de Bella.
1. ¡Ya llegue!

Hola, aquí les dejo una parodia de Crepúsculo que hicimos hace un año la Frikida, la Tipita y yo, teníamos planeado grabarla y subirla a youtube, por eso esta escrita en guión, pero no se pudo U_U. La curiosidad de cómo seria un día en la vida de los Cullen antes de que Bella llegara, el calor sofocante del medio día y tres locas no es una combinación coherente, solo espero que no me maten por haberlo subido jijijiji.

Crepúsculo y sus personajes son de SM, lo se, es injusto, ni un misero vampiro es mío.

Bla, bla, bla- Narración

(bla, bla, bla) Aclaraciones

**:bla, bla, bla** Diálogos

**(**_**bla, bla, bla**_**)** Pensamientos.

_**Ahooooo, ahooooooo**_ Cambio de escena

**YA LLEGE!!!**

Todo comienza una tranquila y nublada tarde en Forks, los Cullen regresan de otro tedioso día en la escuela. Esme como casi siempre se encuentra en casa tejiendo, antes de que se abriera la puerta Esme ya sabe quienes son.

ESME**: Hola hijos, ¿Cómo les fue?, espero que no se hayan comido a nadie, ¿Hicieron nuevos amigos?**

TODOS: **No Esme**

Alice tiene una premonición, todos la miran intrigados, hasta Esme deja su costura.

EMMETT: **¡¿Ganaron las Chivas?!**

ALICE: **NO** (contesta mirando al vacío y con calma)

ROSALY**: ¡¿Gano el America?!**

ALICE: **NO** (sigue concentrada)

EMMETT: **¡¿Empatan?!**

ALICE: **No……. Carlisle viene**

TODOS: **ha, ha, ha** (decepcionados, en eso se abre la puerta y entra Carlisle)

CARLISLE: **Hola, familia les tengo una sorpresa**

TODOS**: ¡¿Cuál?!**

CARLISLE: **¡YA LLEGE! JAJAJA no, no es cierto les traje sangre.**

Muestra unas bolsitas de sangre como las que te ponen en el hospital, donde se podía leer "SANGRE DE SOYA, MARCA ACME, TIPO: ANIMAL"

_**Ahooooooo, ahoooooooo**_

En el comedor de los Cullen, cada quien sentado y tomando sangre de las bolsitas con un popote, en la pared se puede ver una bonita foto familiar donde Edward se encuentra en medio de Emmett quien tiene una camiseta negra con letras blancas que dice "estoy con un gay" con una flecha roja apuntando a Edward y Jasper del otro lado y en su camiseta dice "yo también"

CARLISLE:_**( ¿Edward será gay?)**_

Edward lee el pensamiento, pero al parecer no alcanza a ver todo el pensamiento así que se inclina hacia adelante y frunce la vista, cuando termina de leer se enfada, y golpea la mesa cuando se para de golpe para gritar.

EDWARD: ¡**TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO SOY GAY!**

ESME**: Entonces, ¿Por qué rechazaste a Tania?**

TODOS: **Huy Tania.**

EMMETT: **Si, Tania esta... buena** (Dice Emmett sexosamente)

A Rosali le sale una venita en la frente estilo anime y lo estampa en la mesa, Emmett busca su bolsa a tientas sin despegar la cara de la mesa y Rosali se la pasa.

EDWARD: **Además si quisieran que tuviera novia, ya me habrían traído a una humana, como en la visión de Alice.**

ALICE: **Yo te traje una...pero...Jasper se la comió.**

JASPER**: Lo siento, estaba...mmm...rica.**

ALICE: **Bueno ya, pero en caso de que fueras gay, solo en caso de que lo fueras, Aro aun esta interesado** (Dijo pícaramente)

TODOS: **he, he, he Aro**

Edward prefirió ignorar eso último y seguir disfrutando de su "almuerzo", mientras todos se calman. Derepente se escucha un súper eructo, de esos que hasta dan pena ajena, todos se miran echándose la culpa mutuamente.

CARLISLE: **Yo no fui.**

ESME: **Lo siento, pero yo no fui.**

ALICE:(mirando a Jasper y luego a los demás) **El no fue...ni yo tampoco**.

EDWARD:(Sigue enojado) **A mi ni me miren.**

EMMETT:(sigue estampado) **Safo.**

ROSALI: **¿Hay, que? Se me salio, perdón**.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, este es cortito, pero ya tengo escrito el próximo, y es más larguito, sólo serán dos capítulos y que perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, si se me escapo alguno me avisan. Espero que les guste y dejen un Review y les juro que se irán al cielo con todo y su vampiro favorito.


	2. ¿Jugamos?

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de _"la vida de los Cullen antes de la llegada de Bela"_ (eso me sonó a telenovela mejicana), disculpen la demora

**ACLARACIONES**

Crepúsculo y sus personajes son de SM, lo se, es injusto, ni un misero vampiro es mío.

Bla, bla, bla- Narración

(bla, bla, bla) Aclaraciones

**:bla, bla, bla** Diálogos

**(**_**bla, bla, bla**_**)** Pensamientos.

_**Ahooooo, ahooooooo**_ Cambio de escena

"**¿JUGAMOS?"**

Es un bello y tranquilo día, los pájaros cantan el sol brilla _(cosa rara en Forks)_,

Carlisle esta leyendo, Esme sigue tejiendo, Alice y Jasper juegan manitas calientes, Edward rebota una pelota en la barda, Emmett ve un partido de fútbol y Rosali se arregla las uñas,en definitiva es un día normal en la vida de los Cullen hasta que… alguien tira abajo la puerta de una sonora patada y aparéese Jacob vestido de apache.

JACOB: **¡AJA! **(pone cara de sorprendido, todos lo voltean a ver con una gotita estilo anime)** etto, etto, lo siento me equivoque de libro.**

(Se va pero regresa y asoma la cabeza)

JACOB: **Doctor Cullen, lamento lo de la puerta.**

CARLISLE:** No hay problema hijo.**

ALICE: **¡Wiiii, me has dado un motivo para ir de compras y adquirir cosas que en mi vida necesitare, gracias Jacob!**

JACOB:** Cuando quieras Alice.**

ESME:** ¿Alice por que no compras una puerta giratoria? Es fue la puerta 57 del año y apenas estamos en Febrero, por cierto Carlisle ¿hace cuanto que no salimos de luna de miel?**

CARLISLE**: Un momento (mira su libro, lo cierra) ¿si?**

ESME:** Nada.**

**JASPER: Alice ya me duelen las manos tu gana pero juguemos a otra cosa**

**ALICE: Mmm, ok ¿don pancho y su barriga?**

**JASPER: Ya que.**

ALICE Y JASPER**: Don Pancho y su barrigarrigarriga**(se frotan la barriga)** mato a su mujer cjui, cjui**(pasan su mano por la garganta)** por falta de dinero, nero, nero**(sacan un fajo de billetes y lo sacuden)** para tomar café glu, glu **(hacen como que toman algo)**el café tenia una casa, casa, casa **(forman una casita con las manos) **y la casa tenia un planeta, neta, neta**(sacan un globo terráqueo y lo avientan)**y el planeta tenia una via, via ,via **(estiran las manos )**por donde pasaba el tren pu, pu**(hacen como que jalan una cadena de tren)** el tren tenia una chica…**

ESME: **Carlisle, ¿hace cuanto que no vamos a la isla?**

CARLISLE: **Un momento** (mira su libro, lo cierra) **dime.**

ESME: **Nada**

Edward esta jugando con su pelotita

EDWARD: 

* * *

ESME: **Carlisle, ¿hace cuanto que no vamos de caza, solo tú y yo?**

CARLISLE: **¡¡AJA, Esto no lo sabia!!** (Levanta el dedo índice)

Edward pasa el lado de Carlisle despreocupadamente con su pelotita, levanta la portada del libro para ver el titulo.

EDWARD:** Pero** **si ya lo has leído diez veces…por año.**

CARLISLE: **Hijo tienes que entender que cuando vives eternamente tienes que tomar las cosas como si fuera la primera vez.**

Edward hace una mueca y se va. Emmett juega histéricamente con un baloncito mientras Rosali se mira en el espejo, baja el espejo cruza los brazos y lo mira de reojo molesta, de un momento a otro le arrebata el balón y dice.

ROSALI**:¡¡NUNCA ME PONES ATENCION!!**(Reclamando) **¡Necesito amor!** (sexosamente)

EMMETT: **¡DAME MI BALÓN!**

ROSALI: **¡¡NO, HASTA QUE TE ARRODILLES!!**

EMMETT: **¡¡¡ESME, ROSALI ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!!!**

ESME: (sin despegar la vista de costura) **Rosali, devuélvele su balón**.

ROSALI: **Te lo doy si me acompañas**

EMMETT: **¿A donde?**

ROSALI: **A jugar** (lo dice sexosamente y guiñándole un ojo)

EMMETT: (idiotiozado)**… ¿Qué?**

ROSALI: saca la caja del juego y grita **¡¡¡¡TWISTER!!!!!!**

TODOS: **¡¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!!**

_**Ahoooooo, ahoooooo**_

Todos torcidos jugando y en eso Alice dice….

ALICE: **¿Emmett?**

EMMETT: **¿si?**

ALICE: **Esa es mi nalga**

EMETT: **Lo siento**

Rosalie le da un pequeño golpe a Emmett

CARLISLE: **pie izquierdo verde**

Al escuchar la orden, Jasper que avía quedado haciendo en el arco todo torcido, levanto su pie izquierdo y lo paso entre sus hermanos y finalmente sobre su cabeza y lo coloco en el círculo verde.

JASPER: **WOoW, las clases de yoga, de verdad funcionaron **

EDWRD: **No puedo respirar** (sofocado)

JASPER: **No es necesario que lo hagas**

EDWARD: **Oh, de acuerdo**

ALICE: **Creo que todos nos atoramos**

TODOS: **Nos atoramos**

CARLISLE:**¡¡¡ Esme!!! ¡¡¡Tus hijos se atoraron otra vez!!!**

ESME: **Lo siento cariño, yo también estoy atorada.**

Espero que les guste y nos dejen un bello review, regaño, comentario, o lo que se les antoje (si me dejan un vampi Rin por ahí no me enojo ¬.¬), próximamente subiré lo que seria un día de casa normal kkukuku.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	3. ¡De caza!

Hola, mis queridos lectores estoy conciente de que este es un capitulo realmente corto quizá el más corto que hemos escrito, pero en lo personal es el que más me ha hecho reír.

Crepúsculo y sus personajes son de SM, lo se, es injusto, ni un misero vampiro es mío.

Bla, bla, bla- Narración

(bla, bla, bla) Aclaraciones

**:bla, bla, bla** Diálogos

**(**_**bla, bla, bla**_**)** Pensamientos.

_**Ahooooo, ahooooooo**_ Cambio de escena

En medio del húmedo y tenebroso bosque se encuentran nuestros siete vampiros sexys sentados formando un circulo, en lo que de lejos parecería un día de campo "normal" y en cierta forma lo era, en fin, cada quien tomaba la sangre de un animal pequeño pues al final compartirían el gran reno que se encontraba en el centro, disfrutando de la agradable merienda después de un monótono y aburrido día que paso entre charlas sin mucha profundidad, pero toda esa armonía y atmosfera de paz y amor queda olvidada cuando…después de compartir el gran animal del cual solo queda una pierna, si la pierna pudiera sonrojarse lo aria pues todos la miraban fijamente, después se miraron entre si, Emmett, Edward y Jasper se lanzan por la pierna y empiezan a pelear por quien se quedara con la pierna.

Mientras tanto Rosalie que se miraba atentamente en el espejo, lo baja y sin decir nada toma la pierna y se la lleva a la boca poco a poco.

ALICE: ¡NOOOO!(Gritando mientras estiraba una mano en dirección a Rosalie)

Todos se les quedan viendo.

ROSALIE: ¿Qué?

ALICE: Rosalie, tus uñas (dice ya más tranquila y con cara de preocupación)

Alice le arrebata la pierna a Rosalie quien angustiada miraba sus uñas.

ROSALIE: ¿Qué Alice, que tienen mis uñas?

ALICE: Nada (echándose la pierna a la boca)

EMMETT: No Alice, esa pierna es mía.

EDWARD: No, yo la vi primero.

JASPER: Pero yo la escogí primero.

CARLISLE: Hijos, hijos tranquilos.

ESME: Si niños, pelear por la comida no es bueno, así que (les quita la pierna) yo me la voy a comer.

CARLISLE: ¿Esme?...

ESME: Un momento por favor (se lleva la pierna a la boca)

CARLISLE: ¿Me das tantito? (con cara de perrito faldero)

ESME: Bueno (dudando) pero solo una mordidita (le ofrece la pierna y en eso Alice les arrebata la pierna)

CARLISLE Y ESME: ¡EY! ¡Esa es mi pierna!

ALICE: Y no (se echa a correr y todos la persiguen)

Emmett se para enfrente de ella moviendo las manos como chimpancé con rabia y se detiene justo a tiempo para no chocar, aprovechando la distracción causada por Emmett, Rosalie toma la pierna y se pone a correr con sacudiendo la pierna por encima de su cabeza y gritando…

ROSALIE: ¡Tengo la pierna! ¡Tengo la pierna! ¡Tengo la pierna!

Pasa junto a un árbol en el que estaba Jasper y le quita la pierna, Rosalie se queda mirando su mano vacía.

ROSALIE: Ho, tenía la pierna

Y mientras la rubia admiraba sus uñas, Jasper se esconde detrás de un árbol dispuesto a saborear su ultima adquisición, pero no contaba que Edward se aparecería enfrente de él con una sonrisa picara.

EDWARD: Te encontré, ahora dame la pierna.

Jasper le estira su pie y con cara de duda.

JASPER: Edward, no que no eras gay

EDWARD: ¡Que no soy gay!

Emmett les arrebata la pierna por detrás y suelta una carcajada.

EMMET: ¡Rosalie, tengo la pierna! (imitándola)

ROSALIE: Cállate y dámela.

Todos corren furiosos hacia Emmett y Edward es el primero en estamparse contra Emmett lanzando la pierna al aire y mientras esta gira tortuosamente lento hacia el cielo…

TODOS: ¡NOOOOOO! (Gritan en cámara lenta tratando de cacharla, pero la ingrata sigue girando ahora en dirección al fondo de un acantilado)

Todos de paran en el borde viendo caer la pierna con cara de tristeza, pero no tardan mucho en darse cuenta de un olor peculiar, se miran entre si y voltean a ver hacia el mismo lado al mismo tiempo, viendo una manada de venados que corren libremente por el bosque pero no por mucho tiempo más pues los Cullen se miran entre si con una sonrisa retorcida y picara.

Esto es todo por el momento, devudo a causas completamente ajenas a mi, les informo a mis pocas pero bien seleccionadas lectoras y lectores que no actualizare hasta conseguir un beta-reader y haber entrado a la facultad de medicina.

Gracias por sus Reviews a , kotydecullen, maryroxy y a Qamii gracias por la corrección y ya saben si se me escapo algo me avisan, porfa un review aunque sea chiquititito y les mandare un vampiro por correo ^0^


End file.
